


My arms and my hands are lying idle

by keysmash



Series: Supernatural s5 Codas [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Comeplay, Community: spn_30snapshots, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stain of love<br/>Is upon the world.</p><p>from William Carlos Williams's "<a href="http://www.poets.org/viewmedia.php/prmMID/19911">A Love Song</a>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My arms and my hands are lying idle

**Author's Note:**

> Follows [Who understands me when I say this is beautiful](http://latentfunction.livejournal.com/368469.html) and [What beatings we have taken](http://latentfunction.livejournal.com/370531.html), which deal with 510 spoilers, and [In a sense we're all winning](http://latentfunction.livejournal.com/374174.html), which does not. Written for prompt 13 of my [](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_30snapshots/profile)[**spn_30snapshots**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_30snapshots/) [table](http://latentfunction.livejournal.com/349450.html). Egging on by [](http://velvetine01.livejournal.com/profile)[**velvetine01**](http://velvetine01.livejournal.com/). Title from William Carlos Williams.

Sam made it to their room first, late that night, after too many hours of research all at once. He and Dean didn't often lay claim to a specific room, much less under their real names, and they seemed to have celebrated by trashing the place — or, it was hard to _trash_ a place when neither the room nor the people in it had much stuff, but it was messy, at any rate. Piles of clothes on the floor, and the glass Dean left on a windowsill, and the bed linens in a tangle atop the mattress.

Sam kicked off his boots and put his knife under the mattress before Dean opened the door. He held two more beers in one hand and he raised his eyebrows as he offered them to Sam.

They drank sitting on the edge of the bed. Dean had been drinking with Bobby earlier, for long enough to settle into taking slow pulls off his beer, and Sam finished first. He sat his bottle on the floor and then stood to tug the bed into some sort of order. He laughed when he pulled the covers straight and found the mess they'd made over the past few nights.

"Hmm?" Dean turned around and then snorted as well. The sheets, which had probably been navy at one point but were now a dull, faded blue, were come-stained in several places. Sam could even see the finger-shaped smudges where he wiped his hand the night before.

"Well, it's gotta go somewhere," Dean said. They stared for a moment before Dean swallowed down the last of his beer and put his bottle next to Sam's. He pulled the flat sheet all the way to the top and smoothed it across the mattress, so they'd sleep on its clean side during the night.

"We can wash them tomorrow," he said, and pulled his shirt off.

With Dean facing the head of the bed, Sam could see that the bruises covering his back had grown more colorful. "You take anything for those?" he asked. When Dean turned over his shoulder, he gestured to his own back.

"Oh," Dean said. "Nah. They're not bothering me much."

Sam poked Dean's shoulder.

"Fuck," he said, and turned to smack Sam upside the head. "They hurt plenty if you do that, jackass."

Sam shook his head. "Lie down," he said, and then stripped out of his jeans and shirts. Dean got out of his own pants and raised his eyebrows, but Sam just nodded to the bed. Dean watched him a moment longer before settling on his belly, with his arms under his head.

Sam was careful not to jostle Dean as he straddled his hips and dug his thumbs into the small of his back. Dean sighed quietly, like he was trying not to, and Sam kept going. He worked his hands over Dean's back, never actually rubbing a bruise, but only pressing his fingers close to the discolored skin.

He hadn't noticed himself getting hard until Dean started shifting his hips against the sheets, but his own dick seemed a very urgent concern once he did, stiff and nearly throbbing in his boxers. He settled his hands on Dean's hips, and Dean laughed before saying, "What are my chances of a happy ending here?"

"Pretty good." Sam tugged at Dean until he could worm one hand underneath him, to shove his boxers out of the way and wrap his fingers around Dean's cock. Dean moaned and slid his dick through Sam's grip in a fast, easy thrust, and Sam leaned over to prop himself up and keep his weight off Dean's back. He watched Dean's muscles shift as he rocked his hips, and then Sam ducked to suck at the back of Dean's neck. Dean shuddered. His dick twitched in Sam's hand, and when he grazed his teeth over Dean's skin, he moaned again, louder, and came.

Sam stroked until Dean sank back down onto the bed, trapping Sam's arm between his body and the sheets. When he sat up, he started rubbing the heel of his hand — his fingers were still covered with Dean's jizz — over his dick through his boxers, and Dean lifted his head.

"Gimme a second, and I'll." He waved a hand behind himself. Sam saw the muscles in his lower back tense at the movement, though, and shook his head.

"I got it," he said, and gripped his dick in wet, warm fingers. He watched Dean beneath him, between his legs, as he jerked himself. He'd had his hands on Dean without touching himself for long enough that it didn't take much for him to come, either. His cock twitched and jerked as he did, and come splattered white and thick across Dean's back.

Dean kept relatively still while Sam came down, but when he ran his fingers through the come cooling on his skin, Dean turned his head as far as he could and pulled a face. "Really?" he asked. "Really?"

Sam shrugged and traced his finger through his jizz one more time. He just spread it around so it would shine over his bruises, not rubbing it in, and after another moment Dean snorted and ducked his head again. He shivered when Sam climbed off him. Sam leaned to kiss the back of his neck before taking his boxers all the way off and wiping down Dean's back.

"This sheet is fucked now, too," Dean said. He shifted onto his side and flailed around as he kicked his underwear off. He mopped himself up as well, then rolled onto the dry side of the bed. "And you're sleeping on it."

Sam shrugged and covered the wet spot with one of their towels from the morning, lying on the floor. Dean hooked one foot over Sam's leg when he got into bed, and his breath evened out as he fell right asleep. Sam listened to him for a long while before closing his own eyes.


End file.
